Winter Wonderland
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Para él, la fecha seguía sin significar mucho en sí. Era ella quien le daba todo el significado que ahora tenía. "—Feliz Navidad, Matsuri." One-Shoot. Concurso GaaMatsu's Christmas Carol del FC. Fluff. Dedicado al Fan Club, ¡Feliz Navidad a todas!


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Kishimoto. Blablablá. Odio al tipo, porque si, ha hecho un mierdero de Naruto.

**Advertencias:** Uhm, supongo que ninguna. Quizás un _poco_ de Fluff. Pero…_ ¡bah! _¿Qué digo un poco? Creo que me quedó bastante Fluff. Es la alegría de volver a escribir de estos dos.

**Dedicado**: Al GaaMatsu FC de FF, ya que va respondiendo al concurso "GaaMatsu's Christmas Carol". El GaaMatsu le hace bien a mi ser. Regresar a mis raíces de ficker me hace _feliz_. Mi primera historia fue un GaaMatsu y fue publicado en épocas navideñas, ¿qué más puedo decir? Esta pareja me ha hecho ser todo lo que soy como escritora aquí en FF. Los amo, y en mi headcanon siempre estarán juntos.

**Recomendación:** WTF. Escuchar "_Walking in a Winter Wonderland_" de _Dolly Parton_, mientras leen. Gracias a Perse, por recomendármela. Creo que ella tiene un Fic con esta canción también, me he robado vilmente su inspiración musical.

Feliz Navidad a todos~.

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

La tinta se desliza grácilmente sobre el pergamino rugoso bajo sus dedos. Sube al compás que dictamina su mano, apresurándose a escribir y redactar todo el monto enorme de misiones que debe enumerar y describir con sumo cuidado. Suspira, aún con la vista fija en su labor, tratando de ir lo más rápido que pueda. Ni tan siquiera desea girar a mirar el reloj, está segura que de ir a revisar la hora le dará un ataque. Y verla a ella en un ataque nervioso no es nada que el mundo desee presenciar. Aún se considera la torpe y patosa kunoichi que aceptó ser la única alumna del que se convertiría en líder de la aldea.

Le da una mirada de refilón a la torre de papeles a su lado. _Mierda_. Deben ser al menos unos cincuenta. Hace una mueca, dejando la pluma quieta, sin siquiera notar que al hacerlo un nada bonito punto negro empieza a formarse sobre el papel. Ahora su mirada se desplaza precavida para mirar por el otro rabillo del ojo. ¡_Rayos!_ La montaña de los papeles ya hechos es como el triple más pequeña que la de los pendientes. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ha estado trabajando todo el día.

"_Un cochino día que se supone debería ser libre_" piensa, refunfuñando en su cabeza.

—Matsuri —la castaña da un respingo al escuchar la áspera y profunda voz a su lado. Parpadea, regresando a la realidad enseguida. Sacude un poco la cabeza y gira a mirar hacia el pelirrojo, quien parece algo curioso en medio de su inexpresiva forma de ser. Quizás se pregunta por qué luego de tantos años continúa reaccionando así cuando la nombra de repente. No se lo dirá, _por supuesto que no_, pero en medio de todo…le divierte—. Creo que has formado un hoyo negro en ese informe.

La menor alza una ceja, visiblemente confundida y sin entender sus palabras. Gaara siempre habrá de causarle esos dos efectos en ella. Primero: Aturdirla completamente con _su_ tono de voz; y no estábamos hablando de un tonito cualquiera, estábamos hablando de _ese tono de voz, la voz de Sabaku no Gaara._ Cualquier mujer de Suna —menos Temari, probablemente— coincidiría con ella en ese asunto (Se permitió regodearse unos segundos, dichosa de saberse la más cercana al Kage como para poder disfrutar de su tono de voz más seguido que cualquiera otra). Pero, regresando al asunto. Primero: Aturdirla completamente con su tono de voz, llegando incluso a hacerla dar pequeños brincos nada dignos de una Jounin. Segunda: Dejarla literalmente _atontada_ luego de oírlo. Gaara era demasiado para ella, algún día tendría sobredosis de ese pelirrojo y le daría un ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Ehh? —es todo lo que responde. No una palabra completa, un ruidito raro, que indica que no ha comprendido. El líder de Suna continúa mirándole con la infinita tranquilidad y sabiduría que ahora posee, antes de señalarle el pergamino en el cual escribía con sus azulados ojos—. ¡Hay, maldición, el informe! —exclama enseguida, levantándose de golpe al ver el enorme manchón negro de tinta que ahora está en la mitad del mismo.

¿La consecuencia de su tan asertiva forma de reaccionar? Volcar el frasquito de tinta al incorporarse sin ningún cuidado. Abre la boca, mirando horrorizada como la tinta empieza a regarse sin piedad sobre todos los informes. Los terminados y los pendientes.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —exclama, sintiéndose una completa inútil.

Gaara la observa en silencio. Si. Claramente nunca se lo diría, pero le _divierte_ tanto verla. Ha mejorado como kunoichi. Puede que por ser su maestro tanto tiempo —modestia aparte— pero también por ella misma. Por jamás rendirse y siempre dar lo más que podía de sí misma. Pero sinceramente, le gusta más esa faceta torpe y descuidada de ella. Cuando se muestra nerviosa ante su penetrante mirada y tartamudea tratando de buscar la respuesta correcta. _La hace tan humana y real_.

—Matsuri, esa boca…—comenta, solo por echar más leña al fuego. Las mejillas de la joven se encienden notoriamente, causando que los papeles que ha alcanzado a salvar de la "malvada tinta arruina-trabajos-esforzados" caigan estrepitosamente al piso. Su usualmente frío rostro es atravesado por una pequeña mueca de sonrisa de lado. Mínima y casi invisible.

—L-Lo siento Gaara —le gira a mirar consternada, dejando ambas manos ahora manchadas de tinta tras su espalda. El "sensei" se ha ido hace ya bastante tiempo, dejando su nombre de pila. El "Kazekage-sama" nunca fue necesario entre ellos (Menos cuando la castaña y él se enfadan mutuamente por algo, y ella le llama de ese modo para enfatizar que realmente está molesta). Ahora es solo "Gaara", lo que es correcto, ya que no sería nada _¿romántico?_ (Rueda los ojos ante aquel pensamiento. La cursilería _nunca_ sería lo suyo) seguirle llamando "sensei" cuando están a un par de meses de, uhm, ¿Cuál era la expresión correcta?

Ah~, claro. _Contraer matrimonio_.

—Así no vamos a acabar nunca —acota, negando levemente divertido, mirándole con falsa reprobación. Matsuri se cruza de brazos, ligeramente enfurruñada ahora. Claro, como si fuera su culpa que la voz del Kage la drogara y la pusiera atontada.

—Pues en primera, ni tan siquiera debería estar haciendo ningún puñetero trabajo en Navidad —empieza a quejarse, tratando de sonar tan resentida como pueda. Fracasando en su intento, claramente. Es _su_ culpa que estén allí metidos un 24 de Diciembre a las cinco y treinta. _¡Las cinco y treinta! ¿A que hora llegaría a su casa a preparar todo! ¡Habían invitado tontamente a Kankuro, Temari —y se le invitaba a ella, claramente Shikamaru era añadido como alguna clase de combo: "si va ella voy yo" a cenar!_ Y era muy claro quien tendría que preparar todo. Gaara podría hacerlo, pero de ser así, todos terminarían comiendo aquel Gizzard que parecía solo poder gustarle a su pelirrojo futuro esposo.

—No tendríamos que estarlo haciendo si me hubieras hecho caso y lo hubiéramos hecho a tiempo —contrarresta, impermutable y con tanta razón. Lo dicho, era su culpa. Cada tarde de aquel mes Matsuri le había convencido de distintas formas de evadir el trabajo. No era usual en él hacer tal cosa, pero salir a ver las ventanas alumbradas con luces y mirar abstraída las vitrinas con muñecos de la festiva época era de las acciones favoritas de la castaña. No podía negarse.

Eso, sin contar los múltiples. "Gaara, debemos poner el árbol". "No~…hay tanto tiempo para hacer ese tonto trabajo, ¡hay que ir de compras navideñas!" y como olvidar el definitivo e infalible "Quiero que me digas que te gusta. Compraré cualquier cosa que quieras como regalo" acompañado de esa dulce y contagiosa sonrisa, mientras soltaba su ahora largo cabello castaño —cosa que siempre hacía cuando pretendía haraganear o no trabajar— y le tendía una mano, instándole a caminar tomados de las mismas.

Incluso aquella misma mañana le había convencido de salir a dar una nueva vuelta por Suna. ¿Acaso lo creía Santa Claus o algo? No iba a andar por allí en un traje rojo saludando a todo el mundo si era lo que pretendía.

Recordó como Matsuri rió ante tal comentario cuando lo hizo, mientras recorrían las atestadas calles. Era claro que los niños de Suna eran creativos. Hacer hombres de nieve de arena era de lo más asertivo, aunque el mismo nombre proponía que debían ser hechos de _nieve_. ¿Qué más daba? Solo demostraba lo recursivos que eran, ya que en la aldea nunca iba a nevar. Si bien la temperatura podía descender tanto por la estación como para que fuera necesario salir con guantes y quizás unas bufandas, era meteorológicamente imposible que callera nieve.

"—_Gaara, sonríeles —le picó la castaña, aquella mañana, tras que el Kage deseara felices pascuas a un grupo de shinobis. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada simple._

—_Yo no sonrío._

_Eso ciertamente causó que Matsuri se deshiciera en carcajadas, aferrándose más al brazo de Gaara, para evitar terminar tirada en el piso tomándose del estómago._

— _¡Claro, claro! Como usted diga señor Scrooge, como usted diga —concedió, mirando al otro, conteniendo la risa._

—_No le veo lo divertido._

— _¡Seguro que no!"_

Matsuri suspiró.

—Pues es más tú culpa por ceder tan fácilmente, Gaara. Eres el Kazekage, no deberías ceder ante tales cosas —asintió, con las manos aún en la cintura.

Gaara hizo un gesto.

—Claro, le lo dice la experimentada Jounin que se está manchando la ropa con tinta negra —se cruzó de brazos, sentando todo el tiempo frente a su escritorio—. Debo tomar en cuenta tana sabiduría, por supuesto.

— ¡Oh vamos, esta tinta me tiene maña! —se quejó, viendo su atuendo manchado. Gruñó, tratando de limpiarse las manos con algo—. Ya…volveré al tonto trabajo y no pienso levantarme hasta acabar con estas…mil hojas pendientes, y arreglar las que dañe, claro... ¡y luego~…!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gaara se había materializado tras un ventarrón rápido de arena a su lado, tomándola de un brazo con tranquilidad. La castaña parpadeó, mientras el de orbes entre azules y verdes hacía pasar arena por sus manos, retirando la tinta a su paso. Matsuri le sonrió ligeramente.

—Creo que ya es mucho trabajo por hoy, vámonos a casa —declaró, en su tan típico tono frío. Más para Matsuri, ese tono lo era todo. No podría gustarle más. No necesitaba cambiar nada de Gaara, para ella, todo en él era perfecto.

—¿En serio? —le miró, componiendo una nueva sonrisa—. Creí que estos informes eran para mañana.

—Lo son. Y cuando el consejo los pida, pienso venderte y echarte toda la culpa por no tenerlos listos —acotó, con el mismo tono manchado de cierta burla en el fondo.

—Muy sabio de su parte, Gaara-sama.

~.

Caminaban por las calles, menos atosigadas que aquella mañana. Matsuri miraba en todas direcciones, encantada con las luces y con los aldeanos que caminaban con tantos regalos en los brazos que era imposible verles el rostro. La Navidad no solía significar demasiado para él, nunca lo había visto como algo importante. Podía que en medio de todo, aún fuera así. Solo que la a veces descuidada y distraída kunoichi de la arena a su lado lo hacía especial. Para él, la fecha seguía sin significar mucho en sí. Era Matsuri quien le daba todo el significado que ahora tenía.

—Hey, mira quien está ahí —Gaara reconoció el tono enseguida, girando a mirar a su hermano, acercándose. Y lo hacía con, ¿otra? Bueno, Kankuro siempre había sido así. Era él y _otra_, siempre una diferente. "_Cambia menos de marionetas que de acompañante de turno_" solía susurrarle su hermana, cuando llegaba con una ninja diferente—. Rodolfo el reno y su señora.

Gaara el fulminó enseguida con la mirada. Sabía bien que al hacer frío la nariz se le colocaba ligeramente enrojecida al igual que las mejillas. La piel del pelirrojo era demasiado blanca, era obvio que el viento frío de la época causaba eso en su rostro al rozarlo.

—Kankuro, tú te _maquillas_ la cara todo el año, y sin necesitar una excusa para hacerlo —el rostro del marionetista enseguida cambió de uno divertido a uno poco amable—. Creo que eso suena peor que parecer un tonto reno.

—Los hermanos Sabaku, tan amorosos como siempre —dijo Matsuri, sonriéndoles a ambos—. Nos vemos más tarde en casa, Kankuro.

— ¡Más vale que la comida sea buena! —Grita desde lejos, siendo arrastrado por su femenina acompañante, seguramente a pedir algún otro regalo de última hora en la tienda que encontrara abierta—. ¡Y con buena no me refiero a esa cosa fea que le gusta comer a mi hermano!

El Kage rueda los ojos y continúan caminando tranquilos. Matsuri ve su mano libre y roza su palma con sus dedos. Nunca presionaría a Gaara a dar grandes muestras de afecto. Sabe que no es el hombre más demostrativo del mundo, y justo así le ama. Después de conocerlo tanto, no necesitan muchas palabras para entenderse. Para leerlo entre líneas y saber lo que realmente desea decirle. El mayor entiende y le toma la mano con simpleza, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Cómo me gustaría que aquí nevara, igual que en Konoha —comenta, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos. El pelirrojo permanece en silencio unos segundos, para que momentos después una suave tormenta de arena empiece a caer sobre ambos. Los granos de la misma son diminutos y muy finos, que solo logran despeinarlos un poco al caer todos en conjunto.

La joven sonríe.

—Creo que dije que deseaba que nevara, no que cayeran tormentas de arena —comenta, mirándole con una sonrisa.

Gaara le dirige una nueva mirada penetrante.

—Tú solo imagina que es nieve.

Ríe. Más y más risas. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella. La alegre y tranquilizante risa de Matsuri, casi era un medicamento de extracto natural y relajante para sí. Ella mira hacia el frente. Notó enseguida que la arena era tan pequeña que al verse de lejos caer, realmente parecía una ligera nevada.

—Es hermoso… —sus grandes ojos negros se clavan en el de su antiguo maestro y actual pareja—. Gracias —aprieta un poco más su mano, y siente un apretón de regreso—. Feliz Navidad, Gaara.

Usa su agarre para atraerla contra sí y rozar sus labios con los propios. No es dado a regalar muestras de afecto en público y ella lo sabe. Pero, qué más da. Esa es una ocasión especial. El beso dura lo suficiente como para que ambos lo puedan disfrutar.

—Feliz Navidad, Matsuri —estira la mano libre y le acomoda un par de cabellos largos tras la oreja, con su rostro inexpresivo. Ella le mira, encantada, antes de seguir caminando en su propio _paraíso invernal._ No necesitaba nieve y mucho menos regalos materiales de cualquier clase. Sabía bien, que con el simple hecho de estar con Gaara, no podría desear una mejor Navidad.

* * *

**Notas:** Ya. Se suponía que me saldría mil veces más corto. Pero bueno, lo dicho. Escribir GaaMatsu me hace simplemente feliz. Creo que lo he dicho antes, escribirlos casados o a punto de hacerlo es mi debilidad. Ahh~, estos dos son tan canon (En mi cabeza, claramente. Y si tuviera un revolver y viviera en Japón, también lo sería en la de Kishimoto).

El concurso termina el 30 de Diciembre. Las fans GaaMatsu debería pasarse por el FC (link en mi Profile) y leer los demás escritos que concursan, para luego remitirse a votar.

Una vez más, una muy Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2011.  
(_Les seguiré invadiendo de GaaMatsu el otro año, ¡ténganlo por seguro! Y para las que leen Pervertido… ¡la historia va para largo~!)_

Deséenme suerte. Creo que moriré y reviviré hasta el 24 con todos los escritos y regalos que estoy haciendo y tengo que hacer para esta Navidad.

¿Review?


End file.
